A Beginning Part 1
by solista
Summary: An A U story something in my head... all my own. What if... Part 1, Johnny


_**A BEGINNING**_

_**An Alternate Reality for Lancer**_

The people of Sonora, Mexico took little notice of the tall gringo. A Norte Americano was common in the small town... many gringos running from the law or came looking for trouble was nothing new.

Murdoch Lancer of Morro Coyo, California rode saddle sore and weary, into the small town. Beside him a tall Mexican, it was obvious they rode together; it was smart on the gringos' part to have a native of Mexico as escort.

The town was notoriously dangerous to the uninitiated. Unknown to the citizens this gringo was on a quest, he came to find a wife who rejected her marriage vows and stole the one thing that broke the man's heart.

His son, Johnny... the joy of his heart, he could almost understand why his wife of two years betrayed him, but to take his son...was any ones guess... that was five years ago.

Cipriano nodded to his patron and friend, "This cantina will have clean rooms and good food."

Murdoch was so tired he only nodded; his friend would make the arrangements. The Californian had soon learned a native speaking individual best made the bedding and dining needs.

The distraught father had looked for his son off and on for five years. The time not spent in the saddle searching he was at his ranch... building a future for his sons.

_**Sons**_

Sons, he had two sons...Johnny his youngest was here somewhere in Mexico now seven years old he doubted the boy would remember him.

Scott, his eldest from his first wife Catherine, was in Boston now twelve. He had never seen his elder son Catherine having died in childbirth. He had sent her away never dreaming her time was so near to save her from harm as land pirates were attacking ranches in the valley.

He felt she was safe, as her father, Harlan Garrett had made the trip from Boston to be with her and welcome his grandson.

After Catherine's death, the older man bundled the infant and returned to Boston with the child lacking permission from the father.

The death of his Catherine was bad enough, but to lose his first-born was overwhelming... he would save and journey to Boston to retrieve his son.

HOPE

Scott was now twelve and Murdoch had finally petitioned the courts in California and Massachusetts to have custody of his son.

The courts in their wisdom and the time spent under the guardianship of Harlan Garrett awarded joint custody. Scott would receive his formal education in Boston and spend summer breaks in California.

It was not ideal, but livable... for now.

This sojourn into Mexico was the last for this year, Scott was coming to Lancer for the first time and Murdoch had to find Johnny this time... he had to.

_**AT LAST**_

Murdoch and Cipriano enjoyed a bath, change of clothes and a filling dinner. The tired men were looking forward to a nice clean bed, when the swish of skirts had them looking to the door of the cantina.

Murdoch's breath caught, Maria... just as beautiful as the day he had seen her seven years ago. She was dressed in green silk and lace her head held high.

The man, whose arm she held, bent over to speak to her, she threw back her head and laughed... it was the same musical laugh he remembered.

Following behind almost as if a shadow was a small dark haired boy, he wore the white peasant top and pants of the Mexican peon. He was barefoot and the clothes were in need of a cleaning.

Maria did not see the gringo sitting in the back of the crowded cantina she sat as the man pulled out her chair then leaned in close as he took a chair beside her. The boy came towards his table, without looking up he sat with his back against the wall on the floor.

Murdoch took his eyes off the child and back to his wife and her man. As Maria laughed, again his gaze went back to the boy... the child had lifted his head and pushed a lock of ink black hair from his eyes.

Murdoch drew in a breath; the child had blue crystal eyes, "Johnny..."

As the name left his lips the boy turned to look at the big gringo, fear came into his face... he pushed up off the floor and ran to his mother.

Murdoch watched as the boy tugged on his mothers arm and rose to his feet as the man sitting with Maria swatted his son to the floor.

Maria looking once at her son let her eyes glide over the patrons of the cantina and locked on to the blue eyes of the tall gringo.

Murdoch saw her lips mouth his name then she turned to the man.

Looking up the well-dressed Mexican smiled with a flourish of one bejeweled hand he invited Murdoch to join them.

In a heavily accented voice, the man greeted the Californian, "Ah so you are the great Murdoch Lancer. Please sit enjoy a drink with us... I am sure you and Maria have much to discuss."

Grabbing the shirtfront of the young boy, "You, go and tell the barman we need drinks."

As the man proceeded to push the boy away a large work hardened hand gripped the softer one and a rough low growl emitted from the gringo, "You touch my son again and I will kill you where you sit, entiendes?"

The man released the boy and nodded, Maria just smiled and the boy's blue eyes stared at the big gringo... no one had ever stood up for him before, not even his momma. Knowing he would pay for the gringo's intervention, "Esta` bien senor... I go."

Murdoch frowned at the back of the retreating child, and then turned his cold blue eyes onto the woman who gave birth to the boy.

Maria turned her dark brown eyes to her husband, "Murdoch, mi marido toma por favor."

Cipriano watched as his patron sat at the same table as his perra de una esposa, his eyes following those of his amigo to the small dark haired child.

"Mi dios Juanito," moving to intercept the child Cipriano waited until the boy relayed the request to the cantina owner.

Johnny turned and ran into the big Mexican, head bowed, eyes to the floor, the small quiet voice drifted up to Cipriano, "Lo siento me perdono."

Placing a work worn hand under the child's chin Cipriano gently lifted the head, "Es mi mia viene toma conmigo."

Placing a firm but gentle hand on the small shoulder of the boy Cipriano led him to the table in the back.

Having felt the very bones of the child through the thin shirt, "Eres nino hambriento," Cipriano knew the child was hungry.

Johnny bowed his head again and nodded he could not believe his good luck this night. First, a gringo defended him, and then he was to get a full meal and not just the leavings of his mother and her man.

Glancing up through dark bangs he did not lift his head, the server came with a big plate of food and milk... he only had milk on occasions... truly this was his lucky night.

What worried his young mind was what his momma had always told him... his gringo father threw them out of his rich estancia... the man did not want a Mexican wife or a mestizo child in his hacienda.

Glancing once up from his plate of food, he watched as his momma laid a hand on the arm of the gringo. The gringo pulled his arm back as if burned Johnny grew angry. He wanted to fly at the man and hurt him as he had hurt his mother and him.

Momma seemed amused by the gringo's action and gave a little laugh. He felt a gentle pat to his arm and he looked into the face of the kind man beside him.

"Me llamo Cipriano... hablas ingles," Cipriano was not sure if the boy spoke English... it would be good if he did.

Johnny nodded and smiled around the tamale he had in his mouth, "Si, I speak very good English," lowering his voice, "but momma said to keep it a secret."

Cipriano picked up his mug of beer and contemplated the child beside him. Watching the boy eat he wondered how many times the child had gone hungry.

He frowned at the dirty clothing and the bare feet, how a mother could let her child go like this. No _mother_ that he knew, even a poor peon would take better care.

Personally knowing how long Murdoch Lancer had searched for his child, he hoped that the boy would be coming home with them this night.

_**BETRAYAL**_

The dark haired blue-eyed child stood in the street, the carriage long gone. He felt strong but gentle hands on his shoulders and he clutched the bag in his tiny hands... the bag holding his few belongings.

He wiped a tear from one cheek with the sleeve of his dirty shirt. His momma had betrayed him once more, she left him alone... he was used to that.

This time he knew it was forever... she knelt actually knelt in the dirt at his feet and drew him to her in a hug. Oh, he cherished that hug, his heart soared like the hawks that rode the winds and he knew this would be the last time she held him.

She held his face in her soft hands, "you are now old enough to no longer need me... this man," she nodded towards the big gringo, "is your true poppa, he will now care for you."

Johnny knew enough not to argue with his momma, he had felt her backhand too often, "you said he did not want me... that he made us leave."

"Enough Juanito, you know I will not tolerate a whining child... you are old enough to know better," she stood and looked down into the upturned face of her child... somewhere in her heart it cried out... 'This is my bebe, my life,' quickly to be pushed down, "you will go with your father he will care for you now. I must go Eduardo is getting impatient," she turned before anyone could see a single tear slide down her soft perfect cheek.

_**UNKNOWN**_

Johnny felt the hands turn him and the big gringo knelt in front of him.

A strong gentle hand lifted his face and he stared into the light blue eyes of this man who was his father, "Johnny... son, I know it won't be easy but I want to tell you I have searched a very long time for you. I don't understand why your mother did the things she did, but I love you son and want you to come home with me."

Blue eyes now defiant, "I was told you did not want a mestizo, that we were not good enough for the likes of a rich hacendado. Why should I believe you...? I do not know you."

Murdock drew in a deep breath, "It was not like that son. Let's go get breakfast and we will talk."

The young boy may not like the man or know him, but the big Mexican, Cipriano, would be there as well... he should be safe. He would go with this gringo, take what he could then break away, and seek his momma.

"Si... I am very hungry," Murdoch followed his son towards the cantina and shook his head. Such a contradiction, one minute a small uncared for child then a defiant young man... what had his wife done to their son.

After breakfast, Johnny settled at the barbers where he had a haircut, a bath and presented with a new pair of pants, a shirt and a pair of sandals.

Murdoch stood back, hands on hips as he inspected his little boy, "Cip I think we need to take my son shopping... these clothes just do not look right."

Cipriano looked the boy over, "Si patron, he looks like a rag muffin... the son of the patron needs better."

Murdoch clapped his hands together startling Johnny, "Ok son let's go shopping."

Johnny was game he had never been 'shopping' before and he was excited to see what it was.

_**A NEW EXPERIENCE**_

So this was 'shopping' Johnny liked it his fath..., no he could not call this gringo that, he had no father. However, he thought of this stranger he seemed to enjoy spending his gringo money on him.

Murdoch watched his son finger the shirts and pants, the little doo dads that children liked, and he smiled. His son, his boy was back with him and soon Scott will be at Lancer. Both his sons will be home where they belonged with him and their future.

The shopkeeper eyed the small boy, he knew him to be a little thief... but then with a mother like 'her' who could blame the boy if he took an apple or cracker occasionally.

"Senor Lancer I may have something perfect for the son of a great hacendado," going into a back room the man returned with a paper wrapped package.

"This was made for the son of Don Veracruz; they had to return unexpectedly to Spain. The boy seems to be about the same size, if I may..."

Murdoch nodded his head as the shopkeeper opened the brown paper.

Lying within the folds of the tissue paper was the suit befitting any hidalgo, a nobleman and Murdoch knew it was perfect for his son.

Johnny was afraid to touch it, the silver of the embroidery on the bolero jacket laughed at him, and the silver buttons running down each leg of the pants winked at him.

The shopkeeper shook out the jacket and held it out for the boy to try it on. Johnny turned and let the man slip the fine material over his thin shoulders.

The jacket was a near perfect fit the Don's son was a bit heavier, but if Johnny kept eating regular meals, he would soon fill out the extra room.

Murdoch smiled, I'll take it all," bending down from his great height the father came face to face with his son, "John is there anything else you would like?"

Looking at the man Johnny could see he only wanted to please him... what Johnny wanted this man could not or would not give him... his mother back, "no senor is ok."

With a grin on his face the rancher whispered, "Not even a stick of candy?"

"No senor, I do not eat candy," changing the subject, "this is shopping, si... I like it... we go now?"

Murdoch laughed, "Yes son this is shopping, however now we must pay the piper."

Johnny was confused why would they 'pay the piper' he heard no music. Pulling on the sleeve of Cipriano, "Senor, why will the gringo 'pay the piper' when he did not play music?"

Cipriano bent down on one knee, "It is just a saying, and the patron must now pay for all these things."

Johnny shook his head, 'why didn't the man just say that. Maybe 'shopping' was not so much fun... especially when he had no money.'

Cipriano took the packages to the cantina and their rooms as Murdoch walked, with his newly attired son beside him, to the livery stable.

Stopping before entering Murdoch placed a hand on his small son's shoulder, "Johnny we will be traveling far so you need your own horse."

"Now I have asked the stable man to pick out some very good animals, what say you go and make the choice of your own horse?"

Johnny could not believe it, his own horse, oh how he had always wanted his own horse. He looked into the blue eyes of this man... his father, his true father. Could he disappoint the man who was trying so hard to win his trust?

Johnny dropped his head, but he wanted his momma... he did not know this man... he did not know how to be a son to this man.

Maybe one day he could pay him back and explain.

_**NEW AMIGOS**_

Cipriano arrived just as Johnny had narrowed his choice to two horses. Nodding his approval to the patron Cipriano stood silently as he watched the young boy.

Murdoch's chest swelled with pride the boy knew his horseflesh even at this young age. Agreeing with Cipriano the proud father watched as his son felt each animals legs again, checked the hooves and reaching up pulled the big heads down to his eye level. The boy stared into the liquid brown eyes.

Stepping back to stand with arms folded across his small chest Johnny nodded, "Have made my choice," he smiled up at both men, "the painted horse."

Murdoch and Cipriano nodded their agreement, "he seems to be a little high strung," Murdoch, said.

"Si patron and still a young stallion untried, perhaps the gelding for more dependability," Cipriano stated.

Johnny put his hands on his hips and glared at the two men, "You senor said it was my choice, I choose the painted horse. If I can not have him, then I will walk."

Murdoch smiled, "You have your mother's temper. Son, Cip and I were only commenting on the merits of the gelding. I keep my word... your choice, your horse."

Satisfied that he would be able to have the pinto Johnny dipped his head, "Lo siento senor, my momma has also said this," tilting his head up a little the blue eyes danced under the thick eyelashes, "she has also said I have the, como dices. Double the temper, one from her and the other from my true poppa."

Placing a hand on Johnny's shoulder Murdoch sighed. It was a deep heart felt sigh and his soul wept happy tears, "Thank you son," then with a smile, "I think."

Cipriano gave a laugh disguised as a cough, "perhaps we now need a saddle and tack for the young vaquero."

Johnny's smile and the way he sat the horse, Murdoch knew the boy was already an accomplished rider. What he hated hearing was Maria's man used the boy to ride in fast horse races.

True the other riders were also children, but many a child also died from unfortunate accidents.

How had Maria deserved the love this child had given to her? He needed to convince his son it was he who loved, wanted and needed him.

They would be heading home tomorrow and his son would become a Lancer, a son to be proud of and a little brother to Scott.

Scott, his firstborn, was coming home... at last he would have his sons back, his family under one roof.

_**HEARTBREAK**_

The shopkeeper shook his head, "I am sorry Senor Lancer the boy traded the suit for the gun holster. He said that you would come looking for him, he told me to tell you that he had to find his momma and to thank you for the clothes and horse."

Thinking he had done something wrong, the shopkeeper continued, "the boy also said to tell you he would find you again and pay you back for everything."

Murdoch was heartbroken, to have his baby back and now he was lost agin, did not the boy realize Maria had never been a good mother?

That is was he that wanted him; he offered him the world a, life and a future.

Lancer was his birthright, he had a father and a brother... people like Cipriano who wanted the best for the boy.

The two men searched for a week when the telegram was answered about Scott's arrival they had to turn back. They would just make it a day before the elder Lancer son arrived.

Turning for home Murdoch would have to give up the search for Johnny personally.

There was a way to continue the search; a fellow Scotsman had a detective agency. They prided themselves at 'always finding their man'.

Yes, he would contact the Pinkerton Agency and have them find his boy and bring him home.

With a little lighter heart, the rancher returned to his estancia and the arrival of his first-born son, hoping his younger boy would be home soon.

_**T B C**_


End file.
